Gravity
by La Loba de Mibu
Summary: The academy squads take a trip to the seashore, but not everyone’s excited. Jay is trying to indulge in his usual habit of isolation, but instead finds himself gravitating towards a certain someone. Pairing: slight Icarus/Dust


Part of my 10_Prompts for Jay Guthrie/Icarus table my LJ

**Title:** Gravity  
**Author:** minumi_hime  
**Fandom:** New X-Men  
**Prompt:** Ocean  
**Character/Pairing:** Icarus, Dust  
**Rating:** PG  
**Word Count:** 1,236  
**Summary:** It's a class trip to the Jersey shore, but not everyone's excited.  
**A/N:** First NXM fic evaaar!!! Hope I did okay on characterization  
**Disclaimer:** New X-men and all characters therein are property of Marvel, Inc.

* * *

The salty breeze blowing over the shore tousled his hair and brushed over his wings like the gentle caress of a lover, trying to seduce him nearer to the foamy cresting waters. Yet for all its tempting efforts, Jay sat at a good distance from the waves lapping at the shore, contemplating the horizon with a far off look on his face as his hands unconsciously groomed through his folded wings.

"Jay?" The young man looked up to see Dani standing over his shoulder, concern clear in her voice, "Don't you want to join the others?"

Jay looked back at the water, where several of his schoolmates were busy laughing and splashing around in the surf. He turned to look at her again as he scratched the back of his head, "Nah, I think I'll pass . . . I'm not much of a swimmer."

Something dawned in Dani's eyes, and he averted his gaze at once, his wings drooping slightly in subtle agitation, knowing exactly what had crossed her mind in that moment.

"Well, you're not alone in that, you know," she tried again, sounding hopeful as she pointed to where Nori, Santo and several others were engaged in a heated game of beach volley ball, "How's about you join the game? I'm sure no one will mind an extra player."

The redhead watched as Nori tried to spike the ball over the net for a point, only to be blocked by Santo's giant form, although Cessily managed to stretch in time for a quick save.

"_Traitor__!_" Santo's voice boomed in righteous indignation at his fellow squad member now turned opponent by the net that divided them. Cessily's only response was to pull a face, quite literally, and high five her current teammates, ignoring the rest of Santo's grumblings.

Their antics brought a small half smile to Jay's lips even as he turned back to his advisor with a small shrug, burying his bare toes in the sand, "It's okay Dani, I'm fine right here."

She looked doubtful for a moment, but nodded before returning to where the rest of the chaperones were gathered at a picnic table further along the beach. Jay sighed as he watched her go, letting his gaze wander along the sand to the other students, content to watch from a distance, not really in the mood to join in on the bustle and activity.

Unlike his classmates, he hadn't really been interested in taking a trip to the Jersey shore. Large bodies of water tended to make him uncomfortable ever since . . . The wide expanse of water only served to dampen any desire he might have had to participate in the fierce volleyball game his companions had going on. So the winged young man found himself alone, entertaining himself by watching the other young mutants cut loose. Except . . .

Jay blinked; there was someone missing. He searched the beachfront for a particular face . . . Well, he'd never really seen her face, but regardless of technicalities she was nowhere to be found. Strange . . .

Now curious, Jay stood, giving his wings a vigorous shake for a moment to remove any sand, and set off down the beach at a leisurely pace, green eyes keen for a petite figure shrouded in black. It didn't take long to find her. The young girl was seated on an old log, nearly hidden by several patches of long beach grass, in a small slightly secluded area meant for campfires. A thick book was propped open on her lap.

"Hey Sooraya . . . I'd wondered where you'd gone off to," Jay greeted her politely, giving the girl a quiet unassuming smile when she blinked up in surprise.

"Hello Jay Guthrie," she returned his polite greeting in that overly formal way she usually had when speaking to boys. Rather than be put off as most were, he found the habit sort of endearing, and it never failed to make his smile widen.

"Mind if I keep ya company for a while?" he asked, motioning to another log near hers.

"Umm . . ." she hesitated, looking around. Though it was quieter and a bit more isolated there, the sounds of their classmates still drifted to them easily on the breeze, and their chaperones were all nearby. Still she seemed uncertain.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he gave her an apologetic look, rubbing the back of his neck, "That's probably not allowed is it? I respect that, don't want to make ya uncomfortable or anything. I'll leave you to your book then. See ya 'round—"

He turned with a small wave when Sooraya's hesitant voice stopped him, "No . . . It is alright, please have a seat, Jay."

"Thanks," his smile returned.

The flutter of his wings kicked up some sand as he settled at a respectful distance on the log adjacent to hers, resting his crossed arms on his knees. He still had a clear view of the ocean from here, and looking over the grass, he could see some of their classmates playing in the water. Jay turned back to the quiet girl to strike up conversation only to find that they both began talking at the same time. The two paused only to begin talking at the same time once again. Any initial awkwardness quickly melted away with their laughter.

"Please, you first," Sooraya insisted.

"Oh uh, was just wondering, since you're all by your loneseome . . . aren't you allowed to hang out with the others at all today?"

"It is not that I am not permitted to participate . . ." she looked away from Jay, "However, with the current dress code . . . it is not proper."

"Oh, I got ya," he hadn't realized that Sooraya was not only unaccustomed to, but most likely prohibited from hanging out with boys running around in nothing but swim trunks.

"You did not wear swim attire today. Are you not going in the water?" she tilted her head inquisitively, curiosity plain in her eyes.

Jay looked down at his simple pair of loose jeans and a tank, a very small wry grin creeping over his face, "Nah, I don't much like the water. Besides, company's better on dry land."

As if to prove his point, his teammate Josh let out a yelp as Julian used his telekinesis to dunk him under the waves.

"I would have to agree," Sooraya's eyes crinkled in a way that suggested a smile behind her niqab. Jay laughed softly, not really surprised she had a sense of humor.

They hadn't been teammates long, but during his short tenure with the Hellions, Jay had found himself talking with the quiet, reserved girl more than anyone else on the squad. And though they no longer shared that bond, something kept him gravitating towards her time and time again. Talking with her was surprisingly easy, and it seemed that with each new conversation they found one more thing they shared in common.

Whereas before the ocean had them both feeling out of place and uncomfortable, each for their own private reasons, he found that sitting in that little alcove of beach grass in her company as they conversed easily about anything and everything that came to mind, somehow the trip to the beach had turned into something pleasant and memorable. He couldn't help but wonder if his company could have possibly done the same for her.

* * *

~*Owari*~


End file.
